U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,604 disclosed a “One-piece Snap-in Connector for Electrical Junction Box” characterized by snap-in locking fingers positioned apart on the leading or the insertion end of the electrical connection fitting.
The locking fingers (20, 21) may lock the connector on a wall of the junction box. However, there is not provided with teeth on the fingers in order to firmly “bite” the opening edge of the box wall. If the box wall is very thin (having smaller thickness), the connector may not be firmly or stably fastened on the wall of the junction box, because an aperture exists between the fingers (20) and the collar (16), thereby allowing a free sliding movement of the front portion of the connector through the opening (12) of the box wall, and causing unstable mounting of the connector on the electrical junction box.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art, and invented the present adapter which can be micro-adjustable and quickly lockable on a junction box.